Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to computer science and, more specifically, to techniques for animating transitions between non-stereoscopic and stereoscopic imaging.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices enable both non-professional users and professional users to view images of three-dimensional (3D) objects. For example, televisions visually convey content representing 3D image sequences to audiences. Similarly, modeling software that transmits images to compatible display devices, such as computer displays, may allow software architects to interactively view models of houses.
In general, both the rendered image data and the display device conform to a standardized viewing mode that provides the illusion of 3D depth. In a non-stereoscopic mode, the illusion of 3D depth for each frame is attained using a single 2D image. By contrast, in a stereoscopic mode, the illusion of 3D depth for each frame is created using two offset 2D “stereoscopic” images of the frame. Notably, stereoscopic images can improve (among other things) depth perception and scene recognition, thereby increasing the realism of displayed images.
However, stereoscopic imaging gives rise to a discrepancy known as “vergence accommodation conflict,” where the depth focus of the eyes, which is fixed at the display plane, is inconsistent with the perceived depth of the object being viewed. This discrepancy may cause eye strain and, with extended use, dizziness and/or nausea for users. Consequently, to reduce overall discomfort over time, users may watch an action movie in stereoscopic mode and the news in non-stereoscopic mode.
In addition, non-stereoscopic imaging and stereoscopic imaging each have advantages and disadvantages depending on the current activity being performed by the user. For example, while viewing in a stereoscopic imaging mode may ease certain tasks, such as interacting with a 3D model of a house, users often prefer to perform other tasks, such as viewing email, in a non-stereoscopic imagining mode.
For these reasons, stereoscopic displays often allow users to switch between stereoscopic and non-stereoscopic imaging modes. However transitioning between viewing stereoscopic images and non-stereoscopic images may be noticeably jarring to the user, thereby degrading the overall viewing experience of the user. Further, if a user frequently switches the imaging mode (e.g., when toggling between modelling a house and reading email), then the transitions between imaging modes may cause visual discomfort for the user.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art are more effective techniques for transitioning between stereoscopic and non-stereoscopic imaging.